Rift!Sans
General Information: Rift!Sans is from a destroyed AU called RIFT_Tale - one of the first AUs Ink ever helped create. When Rift's AU destroyed itself in mysterious circumstances, he fell out of reality and became the Rift Guardian. This meant he gained some...interesting new powers. He is a member of the Universe Glitches, a team of characters who were all created by UniverseGlitch. The other members are RIFT_Tale Frisk, Hypno!Sans and the twins Memory and Flashback. Appearance: Rift!Sans wears a long-sleeved lavender tunic, fastened with a blue belt. The cuffs of the tunic are also blue. He wears light blue pants, purple knee-high boots with blue straps and soles, and a full-length cloak. The cloak is dark purple on the outside and blue ombre on the inside. The cloak has a hood, which Rift!Sans only puts on when he is hiding or embarrassed. The cloak is fastened with a hollow blue heart-shaped crystal, which contains Rift's soul. This means that he is immune to Error's strings, which just fall off the crystal and don't do any damage. Rift's eyes are almost always glowing bluish purple to keep himself together, having (technically) died when his AU self-destructed. When he is stressed, tired or just chooses to turn his eyelights off, cracks and scars appear all over him. If he goes to sleep, this can also happen. The cracks glow bluish purple because of the innate magic still holding them together. Both his eyes are equally powerful. He is slightly taller than Classic Sans. Personality: Generally laidback and calm, unless in a fight (where he becomes extremely violent and will kill without a second thought). Constantly at least a little confused, but hides it well most of the time. He is extremely protective of his family members, but often they hardly need protecting. Mildly pessimistic. Strengths and Weaknesses: Rift!Sans, having gathered the magical residue absorbed into the rifts from various characters across the Multiverse, has various different kinds of magic. He uses the Sans default attacks, like bones and Gaster Blasters, but his blasters are different in that they have glowing purple eyes and fire blue laser beams. They can do more damage the closer you are to them when they blast you, but so far nobody has tried to find out just how much damage they can do. Anyway, the LEAST amount of damage the blasters do is 75, which is still pretty high. Rift!Sans can also use fire magic. His flames are purple and blue, and each one can do 50 damage, meaning that just a couple can dust most normal characters. He can use portals as both attacks and defensive measures, teleporting his attacks directly at you even if you try to dodge, and teleporting your attacks straight back at you, away from him. He can also turn to dust and back again at will, due to having fallen out of reality and not conforming to its rules anymore. His only known weakness is that his defense drops when you Plead or Call For Help. However, it is still almost impossible to land a hit on him, and his defense rises back up as soon as you try to hit him. After you do that, he will ignore your pleading and calling for help and carry on attacking without a pause. He also hides his stats when you use Check, so his HP, ATK and DEF show up as a row of question marks. His LV is also hidden. However, when asleep or unconscious, his HP is shown. It is permanently stuck at zero. Relationships: Ink!Sans Ink did not remember Rift’s existence until they met while Rift was helping Error destroy universes (for a good reason). It was hate at first sight to Ink, and a resentful reunion to Rift. Error!Sans Rift kidnapped Error for his own good. They became firm friends. There is also a theory that the two came from the same universe before it was destroyed, but UniverseGlitch has not confirmed or denied because they are an abominable little goblin. Underswap Sans/Blueberry Swap!Sans once accidentally wandered into UnderMemories through Snowdin Forest, and met the Universe Glitches. He stayed for a day before wandering off into the forest again like an idiot. That time, Horror!Sans was on the other side. Dream!Sans Dream has never officially met Rift in person, but the two know of each other’s existence due to the Universe Glitches having been captured by the Council at one point. (Rift and the others quickly escaped though, with the help of Flashback - who hadn’t been captured because at the time, he had been stealing ice cream from Nightmare’s mansion for no reason whatsoever.) Memory Memory is another of UniverseGlitch's creations, from an AU called UnderMemories. The two are closely related, and are both members of the Universe Glitches. Flashback Flashback is Memory’s shadow/twin. He is also related to Rift, and a member of the Universe Glitches. Hypno!Sans Hypno is the youngest member of the Universe Glitches, and is Rift’s cousin. If energy is somehow hereditary, he definitely got the most of it out of the family. RIFT_Tale!Frisk R_T!Frisk is the only other survivor of RIFT_Tale's destruction. Rift and Frisk are siblings. Frisk is also the unofficial leader of the Universe Glitches. Category:Out-code Characters Category:Sans Category:The Judge Role Category:Skeletons Category:God Category:Sans-centric AUs Category:Universe Glitches